


Band-Aids

by SeptSapphire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Could be seen as pre-sterek, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Hale Fire, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptSapphire/pseuds/SeptSapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Hale fire, Stiles meets Derek in the police station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band-Aids

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got a very long time ago from a tumblr post, but I haven't been able to find it to give credit. I never got around to writing it until now, though. Whoops!

There's a boy sitting in the police station. He's older than Stiles, but not that much older, not as old as Dad or anything. Not even as old as the girl he came in with, the one who was waiting on the same bench the boy's waiting on now.

Dad had taken the boy into his office before, but then he brought him back out and asked the older girl to go with him. Then Dad told him something like "don't bother Derek" and "be good" and left.

Which is ridiculous. Stiles wasn't going to bother the boy- Derek- anyway. He's just going to talk to him. Derek looks too sad to be sitting on his own.

He walks over, but Derek doesn't seem to notice him. Normally this would be pretty rude, but Stiles overheard his Dad talking about a fire in Derek's house, and that's got to be scary even for someone as old as Derek, so he thinks he can excuse the rudeness. "Hi," he says, and Derek's eyes snap up to him in surprise.

"Hi," he says, quiet. He scoots over on the bench and Stiles takes the opportunity to clamber up next to him.

"You look sad. Dad said not to bother you, but I just wanna talk. You'll tell me if I'm bothering you, won't you?" It was a system he'd worked out a long time ago. He had a tendency to peer over Dad's shoulder at case files and ask questions, but if he was asked to stop he had to find something else to do. He's never tried it with a stranger before, but it can't be too different.

"Oh, uh, you're fine," Derek says. Suddenly looking surprised, he asks, "Dad? Your dad is the sheriff?"

Stiles beams. "Yup! I'm Stiles."

Derek gives a surprised laugh, allowing the corner of his mouth to twitch up. " _Stiles_ Stilinski?" he teases, not unkindly.

"It's a nickname!" He's a little bit offended- turns out Derek is kinda rude after all- but at least they're both smiling now. That's what he came over here for anyway. That and... "Oh!"

He reaches in his hoodie pocket, pulling out a band-aid with little dogs on it.

Derek eyes it dubiously. "What's that for?"

"You. Band-aids help when I'm hurt, and since you looked hurt too, I thought you needed one."

He looks surprised, but in a good way. Just like when he was surprised laughing. But Derek's not laughing anymore, he's... crying? "No, wait, it was supposed to help!"

Derek sniffles- gross- and rubs at his eyes. "It- it does help. Thanks, Stiles." He looks a little embarrassed, but he lets Stiles fumble with the peel-off paper and place it over one of the little cuts on Derek's cheek. He knows the cuts aren't the only reason Derek looks so sad, but he doesn't know where to put a band-aid when someone's hurt on the inside, so he hopes it's okay.

"Stiles!" Of course, this is when his Dad gets back.

Derek smiles, chin tucked close to his chest and not quite meeting Stiles' eyes. "You'd better go. I think your Dad is looking for you."

Stiles nods and hops off the bench.

"Oh, and Stiles? Thanks."

Stiles grins all the way over to his fuming Dad.


End file.
